sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Rey'andan Veillight
"Ah, but truly, can you blame me?" REY'ANDAN VEILLIGHT is an Emberward of the Suncasters, performing his duties as a battlemage for the Sunguard. The youthful and vibrant Rey'andan is a young mage just out of formal schooling, and learning magic under the tutelage of Pyrar Delith'mere . A enthusiastic but not always most well spoken or highly creative mage-in-training, he had the potential to become greater, but it lies a long way off in his future. Strong, tall, pale-haired and charismatic, he is very much a spoiled youth finally discovering the truths, both hard and wonderful, of the world. =Description= ---- A tall man of some youth and a great deal of boyish charm, Rey'andan is golden from head to heel. With short, shaggy hair the color of gilded summer grass, his skin is warm and flushed pink even under this soft tan. Though a caster by birth, he is no wilting or wan sorcerer-- with dreams of becoming a true Battlemage, he has been physically active his entire life, and has developed a frame of muscle. Due to a genetic predilection to a magical ailment, he is actually very sensitive to alcohols and sugars. Because of it, he has difficulty reducing his figure whenever he gains weight. Though solidly built, he is thick through the middle. Though rendering him far from the svelte ideal many mages aspire to, he is comfortable enough (and proud enough) to think he's more than attractive, but nearly irresistible. =History= ---- Born to Verlis and Matthais Veillight, Rey was an active, spoiled child who was both tyrant of the nursery, and the apple of his educators eyes. He was inquisitive, and clever, though perhaps not imaginative-- he was the type to break down arcane equations and runes to base parts and rebuild, rather than create wholesale. Both demanding and intelligent, he ran roughshod over his home until he was old enough to attend school. Shipped off to the Starsunder Academy, Rey was trained with children of the elves who showed promise in magecraft, and it was here he went from little ruler, to one of the peons to those more talented, and more influential than himself. It was also in the academy that he discovered height and strength were more of an asset than his peers were lead to believe, and his desire to follow in his sister's footsteps and become a Battlemage grew strong. He did not excel in his classes, but he was more than competent, and when he was graduated, he left with several honors. This however, was a shortlived victory as the young Rey attempted to serve in his families private guard militia. Too full of himself to learn to listen to his elders and superiors, he seemed fated for ignobility until in exasperation, his mother Verlis contacted a good friend of the family, Pyrar Delithmere-- a Magistrix of Silvermoon and former battlemage. Imploring her best friend to take on Rey'andan as a student, Pyrar accepted her erstwhile pupil. =Personality= ---- Rey is a personable, gallant and somewhat unserious young man who prides himself on his appearance, wit, and class-- his family are vinters, afterall, he know class when he sees it. He's also a bit of an inelegant clod at times, and while very intelligent, lacks a great deal in social graces. Good hearted and pleasant for the most part, Rey strives to make the most of his skills and now works with the Sunguard in their Suncasters, for the good of Azeroth. Category:Characters Category:Suncasters